Love Is Only A Feeling
by AngelicDevil1
Summary: MSR fluff -Mulder and Scully have a complex relationship but Mulder gets all jealous when he gets alittle competition!NEW CHAPTER! Read n Review! xx
1. Default Chapter

Love is Only a Feeling  
  
Genre: Romance Rating : PG Disclaimer: The people aren't mine! I own nothing at all! There all Chris Carter's! Author notes: I hope its not so bad! I like the jealously thing so that's what I'm going to go for in this. It's MSR all the way I promise! Review please or I just won't carry on.or I'll carry on but not upload it! ( Peace out people!  
  
Mulder was bored. He was sitting by his desk swivelling round on his chair. Round and round and round.  
  
He peered over at Scully who was in deep thought as she read something on her desk.  
  
He stopped swivelling and starting biting the end of a pen.  
  
'Scully, what ya doing?' He whined from where he sat opposite her.  
  
'Work, it's the thing I get paid for, you should try it'  
  
'Ok then..what ya reading?' He said. She raised an eyebrow and sighed.  
  
'A file' She said simply. Mulder nodded knowingly and carried on gnawing on the end of his pen.  
  
'What's it about?' Mulder said as he leant on his desk looking at Scully.  
  
'Mulder, how bored are you?'  
  
'Well..once I'm done eating this pen, I'm gunna move onto the exciting selection of pencils on my desk.'  
  
'Uh huh' She said barely listening.  
  
'Do you want to go and get lunch?' Mulder said with an excited smile.  
  
'Its 5pm in the afternoon' She said not glancing up from what she was reading.  
  
'Ok' He paused. 'Dya want to get dinner then?'  
  
'I'm kind of busy right now but maybe later' Scully said adjusting her glasses and re-arranging the files on her desk.  
  
'Do you need me to do anything?' Mulder said raising and eyebrow.  
  
'Nope, I'm ok at the moment' She said smiling at him briefly.  
  
'Do you want to go shoot some pigeons for fun?' Mulder said getting up.  
  
'Mulder! I'm busy for the Nth time!' Scully said slamming her pen on the table.  
  
'Ok chill' He said looking a little hurt. Scully saw and sighed deeply. Mulder started to pout and feel all sorry for himself.  
  
Scully looked over at him and couldn't keep the smile in. She loved him. More than she ever thought she could but he annoyed her sometimes to the point where she wanted to pick him up and throw him in the nearest Dumpster.  
  
They had a very complex relationship. They were close but not lover close. They had decided to keep a distance between them but that was often hard in such close quarters and with Mulder's constant flirting it made it harder.  
  
'I'm just going to give this to the office upstairs, be right back' She said walking past. Mulder tilted his head slightly to the side and admired her behind.  
  
'Agent Clarkson?' Scully said walking into the office. She stopped in her tracks when she saw someone who was not Agent Clarkson sitting at his desk. She wrinkled up her nose and looked around.  
  
'Have I got the right office?'  
  
'You sure have, Agent Clarkson is out on vacation and I'm taking over for a while. I'm Agent Henderson but you can call me Mark.' He said offering his hand. Scully took in the man before her. He was very good looking and had messy hair that made him look like he had just rolled out of bed.  
  
'You must be Agent Scully?' He said looking at her up and down.  
  
'Yeah' Scully said almost in a daze.  
  
'Your hotter than I thought' He said winking at her.  
  
'Excuse me?' Scully said giving him a look.  
  
'Your not one for compliments then Agent?'  
  
'Got that right' Scully said putting her hands on her hips. 'Anyway, I have to get back to my partner, it was nice meeting you' Scully said giving him a friendly smile. He returned it.  
  
'I hope I see you around sometime Agent' He said watching her walk out the door and smiled to himself. He really hoped he would. 


	2. Flying what?

'A Date?' Mulder shouted outraged getting up from where he was at his desk.  
  
'Yes' Scully said walking over to her own desk and shuffling some papers around.  
  
'With who?' He said rubbing his eyes.  
  
'Agent Henderson'  
  
'Who?' Mulder said widening his eyes.  
  
'Guy from upstairs, standing in for Agent Clarkson' Mulder tried to process this bit of information but failed.  
  
'I thought we were..errr.umm.ya know what?. Forget it. I hope you guys have a pleasant life together Scully' Mulder said getting up and throwing on his coat and heading for the door.  
  
'Mulder' Scully said watching him go. She sighed and put her head in her hands. She had hoped it would of gone better. He hadn't made advances on her, I mean, what was she meant to do? Grow into an old woman and wait for him to ask her out? She hadn't had a date in a while but hoped if she did it would be Mulder taking her out to a swanky restaurant and buying her roses but life never turned out the way it was meant to.  
  
That night she drove into Mulder's street and pulled up outside his building. She looked at the orange bricks for a while as she silently wondered why she was even there. She had to come up with a good reason to be there..  
  
She knocked on his door and padded from foot to foot anxiously.  
  
'Hey Scully, what you doing here?' He said eyeing her sceptically.  
  
'I really needed to go to the little girls room and you were close by, Mulder' Scully said holding her stomach and bobbing up and down.  
  
'Errrr sure' He said moving to the side letting Scully run to his bathroom. He let a small smile onto his face as he walked over to the sofa and spread out.  
  
Scully appeared a few minutes later and walked over to the sofa and perched on the edge. 'Thanks, I was driving around and I really needed to go soooo.'  
  
'No problem' Mulder said tapping his fingers silently on his knee. They went into a deadly silence and Scully just sat back into the sofa and looked at the wall.  
  
'Any other reason you're here? Not meaning to be rude or anything'  
  
'Well, you ran out today and I thought I should see if you were alright' Scully said quietly. Mulder sighed and placed both feet on Scully's lap. She shot him a look and pushed them off.  
  
'Well, I'm okay' He said as Scully raised an eyebrow. 'I am, honest' He knew he was lying through his teeth but just kept the mask on and smiled.  
  
'Really? Because I know if you had a date I wouldn't be pleased about it' She said honestly looking at him in deep thought.  
  
'Well-' Mulder started.  
  
'Thanks' Scully cut in. 'I'll be happier knowing your okay with this and all' She got up quickly gave him a hug and walked out. Scully walked back to the car and had a feel of utter annoyance. She had wanted him to fight for her, she had wanted him to tell her how much he loved her but no, nothing!  
  
Mulder sat there shaking his head. He was a loser and he knew it. He ran his hands through his brown sweptback hair and let out a sigh. He didn't want her to go with him. Stupid man from upstairs at the FBI. He hadn't known Scully for 8 years had he? Not like him.  
  
Next day: FBI Basement 'Aliens cant fly Mulder' Scully said sighing as she looked over at Mulder who looked deep I thought.  
  
'Yes they can! And I don't mean spaceships, I'm talking superman flying' He said with a smile.  
  
'It's not possible and you know that' She tried reasoning with him.  
  
'Well, you thought Aliens were impossible but think about what you've found out' Mulder said waving his arms about in front of her.  
  
'So you're saying they like lift off and fly around the world looking at famous land marks?' Scully asked quite amused.  
  
'Kind off' Mulder said trying to explain.  
  
'So the next time I hear a big whoooshing sound, I will assume it's just an alien taking off shall I?' Scully said barely holding in her laughter.  
  
'You laugh now Agent Scully but one day, I will prove my theory' Mulder said pointing a finger at her.  
  
'How exactly? Dressing up in a green uniform and jumping really high?' Scully said with a giggle.  
  
Mulder let out a chuckle and shook his head. 'Your date tonight?' He asked casually.  
  
'Yeah' Scully said quietly.  
  
Mulder swallowed. 'I hope you have fun'  
  
Scully looked at him and all she wanted to do was take him in her arms and hold him but instead she decided to go for the kill. 'Mulder, if you can give me a reason not to go tonight, I wont' She looked at him anxiously. 'So can you?'  
  
TBC (obviously)  
  
A.N: You guys are all beautiful and I think you all rock!! Yes, ok I'm sucking up but still! 


	3. Date

Mulder stared at her from across the room and sighed. He knew exactly what he wanted to say but he couldn't say it and he knew that. He stared deep into her eyes as if he was burning a hole. She looked at him expectantly wishing she would hear what she wanted.  
  
'I..' Mulder looked down regretfully. 'I can't come up with a reason'  
  
It pained him to say it and it pained her for hearing it. She looked at him and nodded.  
  
'I better go, I'll see you tomorrow Mulder' She said as walked out of the FBI basement.  
  
'Well done stupid' He said hitting his forehead. 'Scully, I love you.not so hard is it?' He mumbled to himself as he sat down on his chair again.  
  
Once she was out of the building, she held in a sniffle, brushed the potential tears from her eyes and walked to her car.  
  
The Date  
  
Scully stared out the window of the very upper class restaurant that Mark had taken her to. He was rambling on about something or rather but she wasn't taking the slightest bit of notice. All she could see when she looked out onto the dark street outside was Mulder's face in her head. The last words he had spoken to her had drifted around in her head for a very long time.  
  
'Dana?' She snapped out of her thoughts and looked back at Marks puzzled face.  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'You didn't look like you were with me, what were you looking at out the window?' He said adjusting the way he sat.  
  
'Oh I thought I saw a..' Her mind went blank, she searched for anything '..a flying alien' Scully kicked herself mentally as soon as she heard it slip from her lips.  
  
Mark started laughing. 'Wow, I never pinned you down as the Joke-y type'  
  
'Yeah well I'm not predictable' Scully said while turning a shade of pink.  
  
He shook his head while laughing and looked at her.  
  
'So, you good friends with Mulder? I mean you work together 24/7 right?'  
  
Scully looked at him with a slight annoyed look. Why did he have to bring up Mulder?  
  
'Well, yeah me and Mulder are good friends I guess' Scully said praying to anyone that could hear her to change the subject.  
  
'Have you always been just friends?' He said raising an eyebrow.  
  
'Yes' Scully snapped annoyed at the question.  
  
'Oh I just wonder, rumours I guess.' Mark said smiling at her.  
  
Scully twisted under his gaze. She really wasn't comfortable but gave him a quick smile.  
  
At the end of the evening, much to Scully's annoyance, he insisted on taking her home.  
  
'Well, we're here' Scully said getting out her keys.  
  
'Well, It's been a great night and I'll call you or I'll see you at work' He said with a smile.  
  
He quickly walked up to her and kissed forcefully on the mouth. She managed to get her strength and place both hands on his chest and push him well away.  
  
'What are you doing?' Scully said raising her voice.  
  
'Kissing you! That's what we usually do at the end of a date' Mark said looking hurt and rejected.  
  
Scully realised how dramatic her actions had been but still didn't feel okay with it all.  
  
'Sorry, I'm not used to well..Dates I guess and the kissing part. Sorry, anyway I better go. Bye then' She said walking backwards into her apartment and shutting the door behind her.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief, went in and sat on her sofa and started flicking channels. She looked over at her phone, she wanted to call Mulder. It was tempting but she managed not to and decided to wait till tomorrow.  
  
'Morning' He mumbled to Scully as he wandered into the FBI.  
  
'Hey'  
  
They both sat at there respective desks and said nothing. They could even hear the conversations from the other floor through the ceiling.  
  
'How was last night?' Mulder said not taking his eyes of his desk.  
  
'Ok'  
  
'Good' He nodded to her.  
  
Scully rolled her eyes, this was not meant to be like this. Mulder looked up at her for the first time that morning and smiled. She had a simply Scully look on her face. Eye brows raised and with a hint of a smile on her face as she stared at him.  
  
'Food nice?' He ventured.  
  
'Yeah, had the lobster' Scully said with little enthusiasm.  
  
'Cool' He said fiddling with a piece of paper now. Why was this so weird? 'Dessert?'  
  
Scully gave a sigh. She wasn't going to get much out of him. 'Nope, I was pretty tired.'  
  
'He walk you home?'  
  
'Yeah'  
  
'Kiss?'  
  
'Maybe'  
  
'Maybe?'  
  
'Yes'  
  
'Uh huh' Mulder said as he let the sadness run into him. They kissed, she obviously liked him a lot which meant bad things in his view. Scully looked at his reaction and got hope as she watched the way his face saddened.  
  
'I'll be right back' Mulder said quickly getting up. He needed to meet this guy and ask him a few questions.  
  
'Mark?' Mulder said walking into the office as he looked at the back of someone's head.  
  
'Yes?' He said swivelling round on his chair. 'Agent Mulder?'  
  
'Yeah'  
  
'I've always wanted to meet you, spooky eh?' He said letting out a laugh. Mulder fixed him with a sharp glare making him stop. 'Right, so what brings you up here to the normal people?'  
  
'Not a lot, just thought I'd say hi as-my-partner-who-I'm-very-protective- of-and-wont-let-anyone-hurt went out on a date with you' He said with a friendly smile.  
  
'Ahhhh, I'm not surprised you came actually. I know your feelings on Agent Scully and I totally expected this'  
  
'Scuse me?' Mulder said with a smirk.  
  
'Well,' His tone got very angry and possessive 'I know you like her and all but I don't think you have got a chance with her some how. The way she acts, your not her type man and plus.she's mine and I'm not planning on letting her go anytime soon.'  
  
Mulder looked him in rage and tried to ignore that little voice in his brain saying 'Punch him punch him! Go on you know you want tooooo.'  
  
'I don't like you' Mulder said quickly as he walked out of the office.  
  
A.N. Don't even ask where I'm going with this! I don't know myself but I think it's going somewhere MSRish! Actually I'm sure! Anyway.you guys are all so lovely and great and I think your all amazing people! (there's the sucking up, now gimme a review!) xxx 


	4. being grumpy

A.N Firstly, thank you for all the wicked reviews and advise about coffee *smiles* It proves my theory that sucking up works! And you know what that means don't you?.lots more sucking up from me! And I will try and include more MSR! I know how we all love it! Sorry the gap in-between updating is getting longer! I've been ill!  
  
Mulder re-entered the basement with a my-life-sucks kinda face and immediately collapsed into his chair causing it to nearly tip over backwards.  
  
'Where did you go?' Scully asked watching his face harden.  
  
'No where' He mumbled under his breath.  
  
'Ahhhh I remember going there once' Scully said looking at him intensely.  
  
'Hardy har' He shot back sarcastically. 'I went to the men's room'  
  
'Why are you so angry then? Was there no toilet roll?' Scully said raising an eyebrow.  
  
'No' He snapped, staring into space in deep thought.  
  
'Sorry for speaking'  
  
'Apology accepted' He mumbled, not paying much attention to what Scully was saying.  
  
'Seriously Mulder, what has made you so snappy?' She asked coming round and sitting opposite him.  
  
'Just.leave it ok?' He said avoiding her gaze.  
  
'Fine' She accepted grudgingly.  
  
That evening Mulder sat on his sofa with clothes and mess surrounding him as he watched some late night tv show that was slowly boring him to death. In his head he was slowly working out ways to either kill Mark which he didn't really want to do or make Scully realise his feelings without him telling her himself, neither seemed surprisingly hopeful. He got brought out of his thoughts as he heard a hard knock on the door.  
  
Mulder moaned as he got up and padded over to the door while rubbing at his eyes which were finding the light difference hard.  
  
'Humph' He mumbled opening the door and trying to focus on who was standing there. His eyes slowly put all the blurry colours into a shape that he recognised. Scully.  
  
'Hey' She said with a smile. Mulder looked at her up and down and noticed she was wearing a tight, black dress, which showed of all her curves and had a slit up the side.  
  
'Scul-' He started but got cut off when she covered his mouth with her hand.  
  
'Don't speak' She said walking into his apartment and pushing him away from the door. She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him towards her with a shove and kissed him. Hard. Their tongues wrestled around for a while until Mulder was suddenly very aware of her hand slowly running up the inside of his thigh-  
  
Mulder woke up. He sat up while breathing heavily and ran his sweaty fingers through his hair. He smacked his head with his hand as he fell back down onto his bed.  
  
Another Scully dream, he thought. They weren't unusual in his head what so ever but every time he had one he woke up with a sinking feeling in his stomach as he realised she wasn't his..yet.  
  
A.N (again) I don't suppose someone could let me know where abouts Scully's mum lives could they? My mind has gone blank! 


	5. A kiss

He got up out of bed and squinted at his clock which blinked 3.32am at him out of the darkness.  
  
He gave a yawn and quickly pulled on a pair of dark jeans and buttoned up a dark blue shirt onto him. He was crazy, he knew it but it didn't stop him from grabbing his keys and running out the door. He was going to tell her he loved her, for sure.  
  
He drove hastily around the neighbourhood until he pulled into Scully's street and pulled up along side her apartment. He jumped out of his car and ran up the stairs 3 at a time until he got to her door gasping for air. He knocked gently on the brown wooden door and waited. He knocked alittle harder until the door opened to reveal Scully, who under her messed up hair, held a glare.  
  
'Mulder' She said in an angry tone. 'It's like 4ish in the morning'  
  
'I know' He said confidently giving her a smile. 'Just thought I'd say hi'  
  
She looked at him incredulously and shook her head. 'It's too early for this' She mumbled.  
  
'I need to tell you something, it's really important' Mulder said walking past her and into her apartment.  
  
Scully's heart skipped a beat as her mind begged to hear what was so important and she couldn't stop that voice in her head telling her this may be what she has wanted to hear for a very long time. She sat down on the sofa with Mulder next to her and waited in anxious silence for him to speak.  
  
'Scully, I've known you for a very long time and lately.errr.recently.well ok not recently, I think I've thought this for a while, well not thought really more like felt because what I feel is not a thought-'  
  
'Mulder' Scully snapped, stopping his ramblings.  
  
'Well ok this is the thing, it's complicated and weird and complicated and a bit more weird' Scully was losing patience fast and started to sigh heavily. 'Ok, I'm just going to say it.I.err.I.. think..I.' Love you, his head screamed at him. '..like you' he finished.  
  
'You like me?' Scully said barely holding back the tears and realisation of what he was saying. 'That's it? You came round here at some unearthly hour to tell me you like me?'  
  
Mulder wanted to stab himself right on the spot and was mentally swearing words at himself. Damn him for being weak and pathetic. 'mmm' Mulder got out as he stood up and looked down at Scully who was lazily wiping at her eyes. Was she crying? Why was she crying? He thought to himself.  
  
'What's wrong?' He said immediately concerned.  
  
'Go Mulder' She said not looking up at him.  
  
Without another word he walked out and down the steps to his car where he kicked a lamp post hard in frustration. He walked up and down by his car on the side walk until he got so angry at himself he wanted to scream. That's it, he thought to himself. I'm going to do something on instinct because it feels right. He walked back up to her door and knocked again. He waited for the second time.  
  
'What?' Scully said knowing who it was as she opened the door to fix her eyes on Mulder. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying and Mulder without thought reached up a thumb to brush lightly against her cheek. Scully shut her eyes as his fingers cupped her face gently.  
  
He tilted her head upward to meet his as he pressed his lips against hers gently. She gave a slight moan as he arm reached around her body to pull her closer. He didn't want to let her go, not ever but he had to. He pulled back slightly to rest his forehead against hers.  
  
'I'm sorry' He whispered before letting her go, turning round and walking back to his car. Scully watched him go, as hurt filled her bones but she couldn't ignore the tingling that consumed her stomach that made her almost smile as she watched his figure leave. She touched her lip gently and walked back into her apartment in a daze. She wasn't dreaming and she was pleased.  
  
A.N.Well I thought I'd lay on the MSR a little more heavy now but not a whole lot! Thanks for the reviews, your all great people who deserve to have a medal with a little 'you're the greatest' engraved on it! And if you haven't reviewed or feel that you would love to review again.please don't hesitate to press that little button thingy in the bottom left! 'Submit Review' go on..ya know you wanna! 


	6. Being moronic

Scully walked into work the next morning in a very happy mood, she couldn't stop smiling. She tried but it ended up as a weird kinda crunched up face. She flicked her light auburn hair behind her ear as she walked into the basement to find Mulder sitting on his chair with his legs on the desk and a phone pinned to his ear.  
  
'Morning' he mouthed at her with a smile.  
  
She smiled back and sat down uncomfortably, she didn't know why Mulder had decided to kiss her so she didn't know how he was going to behave to her after last night.  
  
He threw the phone down on the receiver with a thud and turned to face her.  
  
'That was your mom on the phone' Mulder said picking up a pen and tapping it repeatedly on his desk.  
  
'And?' Scully said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
'She says hi' He said knowing the lack of detail would bug her.  
  
'Say anything else?' She asked.  
  
'Nope, don't think so' Mulder said picking up some papers and studying one intensely. Scully waited for any comment about last night, anything at all. She carried on waiting as she looked at him. This was infuriating her by the second, he wasn't even looking at her.  
  
'It's surprisingly quiet, x-files wise, nothing for a while. That's almost an x-file in itself' he commented as he flicked through other documents.  
  
Scully was close to hitting him at this rate, if he wasn't going to mention it she would have to force him to.  
  
'I was thinking of going out with Mark again' she said with a silent smirk to herself. Mulder stopped flicking papers and froze. Scully held a satisfied smile at his reaction as she picked up a pen and started writing on a piece of paper.  
  
'Really?' He inquired as casually as possible.  
  
'He's nice enough' She said as she carried on writing.  
  
'Uh huh' Mulder mumbled, this wasn't how it was meant to happen. After the kiss she was meant to tell him she loves him and vice versa and they would live happily ever after with a dog and a white picket fence but instead it had backfired.  
  
'Do you really like-' A knock at the door cut him off, he turned around in annoyance and looked at who had interrupted. Mark was standing there tentatively and Mulder immediately gave him a glare.  
  
'Hi Agent Mulder...Dana' He said nodding to both of them as he stood in the doorway.  
  
'Hi' Scully replied brightly as Mulder continued to glare and not say a word.  
  
'Dana, I was wondering whether you are doing anything Friday evening?' He said walking in and standing near her.  
  
'I don't think so' Scully said as she looked at Mulder begging to see a reaction.  
  
'Oh I forgot, I thought me and you could go see a baseball match or something' Mulder said eagerly.  
  
'Who's playing?' Scully said fixing a look on him with a smirk.  
  
'Errrr...people' Mulder said without much thought.  
  
Scully shook her head at him, inside she smiled, there was her reaction.  
  
'Well.sorry Mark, it looks like I'm busy watching people that night' Scully said turning back to her files on her desk. Mark's eyes thinned as he gave a piercing look at Mulder, in which Mulder returned with a wave and a grin stuck to his face.  
  
Once Mark had gone they both faded into silence again, the only noise was from the pen scratching the paper as Scully carried on writing.  
  
'Let's get out of here' Mulder suddenly said getting up. 'It's a nice day outside and we're stuck in here, it's not right' He said pulling on his coat.  
  
'Mulder, it's called a contract, this means we have to work for certain hours'  
  
'Stop with the talk Scully, come on. Don't make me carry you.. Actually I wouldn't mind' he said giving her a wink.  
  
She got up reluctantly and joined him as they walked together out of the FBI.  
  
They walked into a park close by and stayed silent, not uttering a word.  
  
'Hmmmmm...This is coat is so hot' Mulder groaned as the hot air hit him.  
  
'Take it off then'  
  
'I've waited a long time for you to ask me to take my clothes off Scully' He chuckled.  
  
Scully was barely listening as her thoughts scurried threw her head in a mad dash. Mulder was doing the same as he looked over at Scully and smiled.  
  
'You know there's no game on Friday evening and yet you still blew him off..why?'  
  
'I don't know, I didn't really want to go out with him again. But I might next week.who knows.' She said awkwardly  
  
'Don't, you're too good for him and you know that' He said shyly as he looked up as the sun shined directly at his face.  
  
'Thanks, it's not true but thanks anyway Mulder' Scully said as she spotted a nice patch of grass and went and sat down. Mulder followed and sat down next to her with a sigh.  
  
'I have a question for you too Mulder' Scully said as she played with a bit of grass. 'You've probably tried to avoid this but..last night? Why?'  
  
'Why what?' Mulder said casually as if he didn't know what she was on about.  
  
'Why did you..you know.ya know?' She said facing him expectantly.  
  
'Because.why not?' Mulder said , it pained him so much to say out as she to hear it.  
  
'That's it? Why not? God Mulder!' Scully yelled agitated as she got off the ground and started walking off.  
  
He didn't stop her. He had wanted to see how she felt about the kiss and the only way was to be blunt and read of her reaction, and now as he watched her walking away he sighed. She had feelings too, he thought with a smile on his lips.  
  
A.N. This is basically leading up to the next chapter which will hopefully be full on MSR and so much fluff it will make you wanna hurl!! (well ok maybe not that much fluff) And *blows kisses at people who reviewed* Your all so lovely and peachy! Its you people that make me wanna write and so if I only had your addresses I would send you a bouquet of flowers! Hehe 


	7. Is love a feeling?

After avoiding Mulder for a good 4 hours at work she went home. She was feeling frustrated and upset and really wanted to get away. She wanted him to tell her he loved her and make her life somehow be amazing. She wanted to take him to her mom's at Christmas and show him off, she wanted a picket fence life.  
  
Mulder had gone home about 30 minutes before her and the only excuse she got was something mumbled about laundry which made even more angry. She drove up to her apartment, jumped out the car and walked up to her door fast. Her bath was calling to her from inside.  
  
She strolled in and threw her keys onto the table by the door. Taking off her scarf, she noticed a letter on the table in Mulder's handwriting.  
  
Her brow furrowed as she walked over and picked it up, it was labelled 'Dana'.  
  
She wandered over to her sofa and plonked herself down. She opened the envelope neatly and opened out the letter as her eyes started to read.  
  
Dana,  
  
Heres a few of my deepest thoughts. You look at someone every day and wonder how life would be without them. You're scared that if they did ever go away, you wouldn't be able to carry on without them. You don't know what you've got until it's gone. That would be true, I don't want to take anything in this world for granted anymore. I don't want to have regrets anymore.  
  
Do you think it's possible to love someone with so much that it hurts? That if your having a hard day all it takes is for that one person in your life to smile and everything is gone. All your problems and hurt and anguish disappear?  
  
And when this person touches you feel so incredibly dizzy that you think you will faint. That when you're in a room and there over the other side, you realise you're the luckiest man in the world because this person is yours.  
  
Is it possible to care about someone more that yourself, more than the world, more than everything? I know it is possible. Anything's possible. I don't want to have regrets and wonder what could have been, not anymore. I love you. I will and forever always love you.  
  
You're the one that believed in me, no one else ever has. Thank you.  
  
Fox  
  
P.S Open the door  
  
Scully wiped a single tear from her cheek as she smiled. Her stomach was doing flip flops and heart was skipping. She got up and walked over to the door cautiously and opened it slowly to reveal Mulder standing there in her doorway, just looking at her.  
  
She smiled at him with all she had. She didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything instead she carried on staring into his eyes. His lips curved up slowly as he looked her up and down. This was the woman he was meant to be with, he thought.  
  
'Mulder' She whispered as she reached her hand up to his cheek but his hand found hers and pushed it away forcefully.  
  
Scully looked very confused. Her brow creased as she stared at Mulder expectantly.  
  
'Do you love me?' Mulder asked seriously as he stepped back.  
  
Scully looked at her feet. 'I do love you Mulder but I don't know whether it's the way you want me too, I want to be able to love you with all my heart. But I think we should take things one step at a time'  
  
She didn't love him, he thought as a pain shot through him. He had never felt as hurt as he did now. He bit his lip to stop from letting out any tears.  
  
'So you don't basically?' He said as anger rose within him.  
  
'No, I'm saying that I could love you if a relationship works out but theres always going to be obstacles'  
  
Without another word he stepped forward and kissed her softly. Their lips didn't part as they walked into her apartment and fell down onto her sofa. Their hands ran over each others bodies with such excitement it made them both want to burst. Mulder tried to keep serious but he couldn't help smiling as he kissed the woman he loved.  
  
The next morning Scully woke up still fully dressed as the sun peaked through the curtains and hit her face. She was about to move to go to the toilet until she felt a secure hand around her waist holding her firmly. She smiled as Mulder's hair fell down onto his forehead making him look adorable.  
  
He was sleeping deeply as she watched him breathe in and out steadily.  
  
She reached over slowly to his ear and slowly whispered 'I love you too'. She snuggled back down into his embrace and shut her eyes for a few more hours of sleep.  
  
One day she would tell him when he was a wake, one day. It was just a shame Mulder was in fact asleep and didn't hear her..  
  
A.N. Isn't it a shame he was asleep eh? I figured I'd be different, normally he would of heard her in fanfic but not in this one! Sorry! I will try and do another chapter but it will be quite short and just be basically set in the future or something! Thank you people who reviewed! It means a lot! Keep on reviewing though!! *Passes out cookies* P.S sorry this chapter took so long! 


	8. love is only one word

The same morning..  
  
'Scuh-leeee' Mulder whispered in her ear quietly. 'Scully.pssssst'  
  
'What?' She suddenly said awakening from her sleep to see Mulder's head hovering over her.  
  
'Work'  
  
'Humph' She said snuggling back down into his chest.  
  
'Err seriously.we should have been there about an hour ago' Mulder said running his fingers through his hair.  
  
'Maybe the clocks wrong' She suggested quietly.  
  
'Not likely' He said getting up and brushing himself down.  
  
'Fine' She said grudgingly as she followed him and walked straight past him into her kitchen area.  
  
Mulder waved his hands in front of his face and smirked. 'No kiss Scully? Not even a hug? I'm hurt' He said with a pout.  
  
She shot him a look as she poured herself a drink and he gave her a grin that made shivers run up her spine in a good way, but she was not going to let Mulder know.  
  
During work the same day..  
  
'Hmmmmmmmmmmm' Mulder said with a curious look on his face as he sat at his desk and watched Scully.  
  
'Yes?' She said with a hint of a smile.  
  
'Sorry, I'm just imagining you naked, carry on with what you're doing'  
  
'Maybe you won't have to imagine much longer' She said casually as she started writing again.  
  
'Really?' He said pushing his chair round to meet hers. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a figure by the door and with much disappointment saw Mark standing there. Mulder's pride and his want to make him feel bad over powered him. This is going to be fun, he thought as he pulled Scully towards him and crushed his lips to hers. She didn't pull away but reacted quickly by wrapping her arms round him gently.  
  
When he pulled away a minute later he noticed Mark gone and grinned. Marvellous.  
  
'At work Mulder, there's rules except when it comes to empty lifts or empty cupboards' She said with a glint in her eye.  
  
'Wow suddenly riding the lift looks like an awesome idea' He said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and returning to his side of the desk.  
  
'What are you doing after work today Mulder?'  
  
'Doing whatever your doing?' He suggested hopefully.  
  
'I need to talk to you'  
  
'Why not now?'  
  
'I just don't want to right now' She said as she fiddled with a piece of her hair.  
  
'Woah, that serious huh?'  
  
'Not serious.more.heart to heart'  
  
'If that's not serious then I'm scared' He said looking at her as she shuffled in her chair. 'Ok come round mine if ya want and we can "talk"' he said putting talk in speech marks.  
  
'I don't want to "talk" if your not going to take it seriously Mulder'  
  
'You just said it wasn't a serious "talk"' Mulder said scratching this head.  
  
'Stop it!' She yelled standing up and walking out of the office. It didn't take a second for concern to rush over him and for him to follow her.  
  
He ran after her and out of the building to see her sitting on a bench and putting her head in her hands. He looked down at her with confusion and sat with her.  
  
Her confusion and angst made her heart thump hard in her chest and her mind swirl around. She couldn't cope, this was harder than she thought, she wanted to tell Mulder so much.  
  
'I can't handle anymore mind games' she said frustrated.  
  
'I was joking in there' he said waving his hand in the direction of the FBI building.  
  
'I'm sorry, just so many feelings and stuff' She said sighing and slouching into the bench.  
  
'Wanna tell me those feelings?'  
  
'No' She snapped quickly.  
  
'God Scully, why are you a closed book? I love you and I would tell you a thousand times over and over if it made you feel the same but it doesn't! Why won't you open up to me?' He said getting angry and holding back tears than threatened his hard posture.  
  
He got up and walked off about 10 metres until he stopped and turned round to see Scully on her feet and standing there watching him with her eyes glassed over and tired.  
  
He walked back to her slowly and looked down into her eyes. He opened up his arms and gave a small smile, before he could comprehend what was happening she was in his arms and hugging the life out of him.  
  
'I love you' He whispered quietly into her hair.  
  
Scully suddenly became nervous and uncomfortable, she had a battle going on within her on how to respond, her heart and her head wanted to tell him different things but her head won over.  
  
'Thank you' She said kissing him softly on the cheek.  
  
Mulder's heart fell to the ground and shattered. Why couldn't she say it, he thought. He had never felt this hurt before but the people you trust and love most are the people who have potential to hurt you most deeply.  
  
He tried to keep up his emotional barrier as he held her head to his chest. He couldn't let his mask fall.not even for a second. He didn't want her to see how upset he was.she didn't need to see.  
  
As she pulled back he forced a smile onto his face and kissed her forehead.  
  
'Wanna go ride the lift now?' He said forcefully as he took her hand and walked back..  
  
AN: I am SO sorry that this took like weeks and weeks! I was having internet problems and major writers block! This is not the last chapter!!! I know this chapter isn't very good but I figured if I didn't put up a chapter now.. I might forget to do it all together! Sorry again *gives out candy floss* 


	9. christmas spirit

3 months had past and Scully has settled down to her relationship with Mulder..just! There were very intimate with each other but Scully still had yet to say that she loves him. He said he would wait forever though if he had to but she knew him better than that.  
  
They had only had 2 major cases, which were both dead end, and so their work was quiet which suited them fine as they enjoyed spending time in the office talking and innocently touching each other.  
  
But now winter had come and it had come with fierce storms and lots of snow. Christmas was approaching and Scully was going to her mum's with Mulder which made her a little agitated.  
  
She got to the door of her mum's home with snow sticking to her jacket and her gloves and Mulder clinging on to her as the wind pierced them.  
  
She was trying to be less nervous about introducing him to her family as a boyfriend rather than a partner at her work. Mulder gave her a quick reassuring look when the door opened to Maggie Scully who was beaming.  
  
'Hello! Come in, it's freezing out here' She greeted them cheerfully moving away to let them in. The house was decorated excessively with tinsel and other festive things that brightened the house up. She gave Scully a hug and kissed Mulder's cheek gently as she took there coats and hung them on the rack next to the door.  
  
'Bill and Charlie are in the living room and I think the rest of the family are in the kitchen trying to work the cooker, we've been having problems all day' She explained as they unwrapped their scarves from around their necks.  
  
Mulder was a little uneasy but managed to put on a smile as he entered the kitchen with Scully. Even Scully looked round and didn't recognise certain faces but she smiled none the less and introduced Mulder to everyone with a very proud grin.  
  
After what seemed like a forever of hello's and introductions Mulder found himself alone in the kitchen sipping at his glass of wine and heard everyone else's voices coming from the living room and smiled. Everyone was so happy.  
  
The door that was next to him suddenly slammed open and he watched as a figure run in and shut the door behind them as the wind battered the door.  
  
They turned round and faced Mulder, his jaw dropped. It was a woman, about his age who was stunning in every way. She wore simple jeans and a big dark blue jumper and had long glossy brown hair that fell in soft curls around her face.  
  
'It's bloody freezing out there' She said in a thick British accent as she brushed off ice and snow that still lay on her shoulders.  
  
'Tell me bout it' He said with a smile. 'I'm Fox by the way' He said offering a hand to her in which she took and shook eagerly while taking off her scarf and laying it down on the side.  
  
'Hi, I'm Emma, I'm a family friend of the Scully's' She said with another gleaming smile.  
  
'I'm Dana's boyfriend' He said as his eyes roamed down her body.  
  
'Oh, I've heard about you!' She said as she wandered around the kitchen grabbing a mug and tea bags.  
  
'Good things I hope'  
  
'Very good things' she said as she turned round to face him and leant on the side of the table. 'I hope you don't mind me being blunt but ....your a lot better looking than I thought'  
  
He gave her a wink and watched as a blush rose to her face. 'So you're from England?'  
  
'The accent give it a way? Yes, I'm a lecturer in training at Oxford'  
  
Just as he was about to reply Scully walked in giving Emma a small smile.  
  
'Hi' She said simply as she looked at Mulder who still held a smile on his face. Jealously rose within her as he watched the way he was eyeing her up.  
  
'How have you been Dana?' Emma said with a smile.  
  
'Ok thank you...you?'  
  
'Great thank you' She said as she poured some water into her mug.  
  
'Mulder, my mum wants a word' Scully said still giving glances at Emma who was busy with her tea.  
  
'Ok' Mulder said without another thought as he strode out of the room without looking back.  
  
'He's nice' Emma said casually flicking her hair behind her ear.  
  
'Yes I know' She snapped as her head flicked to look at her.  
  
'Dana, it's alright. I'm not planning on stealing him off you.yet' She said with a wink.  
  
'Sorry' She apologised. She had always sworn to herself she would never be the jealous type but that went down the drain. She had known Emma for years and had never seen any evidence of her stealing men or being a flirt which made her a little more comfortable.  
  
'No worries' She said as she walked past Dana and into the living room.  
  
Scully watched her go with a threatened look. The way Mulder had looked at Emma made her very worried and made her certain that she was not going to leave him alone with her for a second.  
  
She walked back into the living room and looked over at Mulder who was perched on the edge of the sofa chatting with a smile to her mum. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she watched the way he was so at ease.  
  
He stole a glance in her direction and Scully smiled as she saw his eyes lock on hers. She did love this man and she loved the way her family loved him equally and the way he looked at her and made her feel special.  
  
Later that evening she wandered a round her mum's house silently. Lots of people were still chatting about who knows what but she felt the need to be alone.  
  
She sighed as she walked down the stairs and went round the corner into the family room but stopped abruptly when she saw Mulder with his arms gently wrapped around Emma, kissing...  
  
AN. DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! *Dramatic noise* I will do the next chapter soon! Review because I love you all!! And I still can't believe I have this many reviews! This is my first X files fic and my aim was to get 15 reviews! Thank you so much guys! .And sorry about stereotyping English people with the tea and the name 'Emma' and all! I am English so I'm allowed! I bet the 'mum' instead of 'mom' gave me away! 


	10. Forever

She let out a small gasp as she saw Mulder and Emma. Mulder let go quickly at the noise and looked over at Scully who was standing there motionless.  
  
'Scul-' He started but didn't finish as Scully without a word ran out into the cold outside with just a light jumper on.  
  
He followed her as quickly as possible out the door and walked fast to keep up with her fast pacing.  
  
'Scully' He said loudly over the wind as she didn't stop walking.  
  
She stopped dead and turned round, tears ran down her cheek softly as her heart panged with hurt and betrayal. She had never thought he would ever do something like this..not ever!  
  
'Emma' She forced out. 'Is it because she's prettier than me? Is it because I still haven't told you how much I love you? How much I think about you? That I've never told you that without you I'm lost?'  
  
Mulder stood with his mouth open. 'You love me?' he said startled.  
  
'No Mulder, I loved you. 10 minutes ago I did but now I don't'  
  
'Scully' He started again.  
  
She stopped him again. 'I never thought you would do this' She said as the tears ran freely down her cheeks. She hugged herself close as she cold battered her side.  
  
'You're freezing, come inside right now and I'll explain'  
  
'Explain? Explain? What's there to explain? I saw you two kissing and-'  
  
'Shut up! Just for a second listen to me.did you see what we were kissing under?'  
  
'No, I'm sorry I didn't have time to look around' She deadpanned as her teeth chattered.  
  
'Well if you did you would of noticed Charlie standing near us and you would have noticed mistletoe above us' He said as he felt the snow hit his cheek and sting.  
  
Scully stood there in silence. She didn't know what to believe, she didn't know what to do.  
  
'You're freezing out here, lets just go back inside please and we can sort this out...Scully.please' He begged as his eyes blended into hers.  
  
She reached out a cold hand as he clasped it in his and walked her back into the house where Charlie and Emma were standing looking worried and guilty. Emma stood there without meeting Scully's eyes when her head turned to look at her.  
  
Scully looked up by the door frame and saw a bit of mistletoe dangling from a bit of string. A red blush came to her skin, she was so relieved but also embarassed.  
  
'Sorry Dana, I kinda told them to kiss to get them in the Christmas spirit' Charlie said looking at her apologetically with soft eyes.  
  
'I'm going upstairs to bed' She said quietly as she wandered out of the room.  
  
'I feel so bad' Emma said shuffling from foot to foot.  
  
'Don't worry' Mulder said giving her a gentle hug. Charlie coughed loudly from the corner.  
  
'You better hope Dana doesn't come back down for water' he said with a nervous laugh.  
  
'I get ya point' Mulder said walking out of the room to join Scully upstairs.  
  
He entered the room slowly and quietly and let his eyes adjust to the dark that surrounded him. He saw Scully sitting motionless on the bed.  
  
She was embarrassed, she over reacted or did she?  
  
'I'm sorry' She muttered without turning her head.  
  
'So am I' He whispered coming to sit next to her on the bed.  
  
'I didn't know' Scully said looking at her hands that were laid in her lap.  
  
'How were you meant to? I would have acted the same way if I saw you with another guy' He said softly putting his arms around her and kissing her on the forehead.  
  
'I do trust you' She said turning to look at him in the eyes.  
  
'I know, and I love you' He said resting his cheek on her head.  
  
'I love you too' She whispered, it was barely audible but good enough for Mulder.  
  
He smiled, he had never heard such beautiful words fall from her lips in the 9 years they had known each other. He had waited for what seemed like a lifetime for her to say that and now she had said it, he felt like the luckiest man on the planet.  
  
'And if a woman so much as looks at you, I will make sure she doesn't look at anything ever again' Scully said in a serious tone.  
  
'I don't mind if guys look at you.because you are mine.forever.'  
  
And with that they kissed.  
  
The End  
  
AN.*pats self on back* I've finished.THANK YOU GUYS!! I love you all! I bet ya didn't see the mistletoe coming! Now should I stop writing X-Files fics right now and put people out of their misery or should I carry on? Should I write a sequel to this story? Just let me know please!! *hands out coffee* For all you readers and writers out there! Stay awake!! 


End file.
